


I do

by RowynSN



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowynSN/pseuds/RowynSN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira had never expected that she would be in an arranged marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do

Kira had never expected that she would be in an arranged marriage. Hearing it was with a banshee would have seemed like a joke two months ago. The kitsune had been at war with them for as long as anyone could remember. To end it, the treaty called for a marriage with the two princesses of both kingdoms to unite both of the lands. She’d never met the woman and didn’t love her. But Kira knew her duty and what had to be done.

A servant knocked on the door. “Mistress, are you ready?”

“No.” She sighed. “Give me ten more minutes.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Kira looked at herself in the mirror and marveled at the dress she had been given. Whoever had picked it out had great taste. It was lined with gold and the rest of it was a pale peach. She stayed in front of the mirror for the entire ten minutes, the feeling of drowning in the dress clawing at her throat. The servant knocked on her door not long after the ten minutes were up and she opened it and took a deep breath. Maybe she would come to love the woman and that was all she could hope for.

Both the servant and Kira walked to the throne room and she put the veil on before the servants opened the double doors. Music played softly and all the knights, ladies, and lords that she knew were in the crowd. They grew silent when she came through the door. The harpist picked up the tempo and she made her way to the other bride at the end of the green carpet.

Both of their veils made it hard for her to see Lydia’s face completely. So when she took it off, Kira gasped at how beautiful she was. Her red hair was brighter than any she had ever seen before and her lips were a natural pink that many only wished they could achieve. Her looks went well with her white dress, making her even more striking. Brows drawn, Lydia’s hands played in her fabric of her dress while she stood tall and didn’t let anyone in the crowd catch that she was nervous. While she looked frustrated with the situation and nervous, there was something else there. Was that hope? Or was she imagining it? Lydia gave an appreciative look at her face when Kira followed Lydia’s lead and took off the veil.

As soon as they said “I do” and kissed chastely, Kira’s mind conjured up ways they could build their relationship. None of the them seemed too difficult. There was something about Lydia that she had a good feeling about. Did this mean that things were going to work out in the end? Who knew. But what she did know was that it wasn’t going to be as bad as she thought it was going to be.


End file.
